capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Icysugarspike
Hello, fellow Capcom fan, you've now reached the talk page. Go ahead, leave a message. ( I'll get back to you... ) I've got tons of...you know, stuff. If at all curious, click on My Capcom-Unity page link. Capcom Fans Unite! Hello, all. Welcome to my talk page. I'll begin by saying that Capcom is one of about three or four major companies that pretty much consistently deliver quality games. I'm here to show through their images (and perhaps an article or two...I have to see how the moderator(s) feel about my writing) just how great they are. Icysugarspike 18:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC) New Administrator, Me! As of this date, I have been granted bureacratic and administrative rights from Wikia, since apparently there wasn't anyone for this site. If anyone needs to contact me, leave a message here on my talk page. Icysugarspike 13:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Terrible Decision I'm afraid there's been a grave error on my part. A ton of images that I've been patiently uploading over weeks are going to have to come down. If I don't, there could be a lawsuit or something waiting just around the corner. I have a family now, and they are much more important to me than my love of Capcom art. If someone from Capcom were to threaten me with legal action, it would definitely damper my fondness for this great company, and I don't want that. The images have been up for a few weeks now, but the sad task of taking them down is going to begin. Icysugarspike 04:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Back on Track Trying to get this Wiki back on track. The only images that really should be uploaded are ones of low-resolution. Also, on every image page is a new copyright template. Hopefully, this will suffice. Icysugarspike 21:17, 14 March 2008 (UTC) What do you plan to do? I'd like to get a preview before I give an answer. LTNS Woohoo. Hiya Icy. Hmm, I'm contacting you a nitpick I have at the MegamiTenseiWiki. Seems like an editor is adamant in making sure all names stick with the Japanese version - and Persona 4's seems to gonna get the brunt. I really don't like that because I believe Atlus has done well with the localization of this title - and I'm sure most of our readers are more familiar with the English version. What say you? —'BLUER一番 ' 17:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm the the mod for Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki. I see some great illistrations for the series. Is there any chance you'd post those at Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki? Devilmanozzy 09:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey there! I was thinking that Hayato should have his own separate article. Angie Y. 23:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) favor Hey Icy, it's me Bluer. I have a favor to ask on the Megami Tensei Wiki. I'll be away for about one week beginning end of this month, so I was wondering if you can keep an eye on the wiki for me. You know, look out for vandalism and such. Hope you consider it, and thanks ^^ BLUER一番 05:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Chun-Li cameo Chun-Li's cameo in Final Fight 2 is on Level 1. --SouthandNorthKorea 05:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Can't figure out how to Upload Vids here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRbG6q9-sP4 is a vid I suggest for the Makaimura for WonderSwan. Devilmanozzy 20:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Gamenav Can you undelete Template:Gamenav and move it back to User:Level/gamenav please. By the way, what was the problem with it? Was it still that it did not appear correctly on your skin? -Lөvө 06:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Viewtiful Joe - Dante on Game Cover About Viewtiful Joe A New Hope, japanese, with Dante on Cover Can you tell more about that, is it a Promo/Limited Version? Where I can find this version? ( I know the Standard Version with Joe in same pose ) But also I noticed DANTE, and not CERO Mark. The CERO Mark is not there, so, is it an alternative Cover included in the Standard Game Version? Thanks, it's important. RE: A New Hope I know that. Thanks. My question is for the Box Shot. You have added the 'A New Hope' Box Shot with Dante on Cover. ( In VJ Game Covers) I've never seen that version. Is it Special or what? Promo? Alternative Cover included in the Game Box? The image is named VJJapan2 I want to buy that but I cannot find it. Only the 'Joe Version'. --ダンテ 15:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC)